Change in Destiny: 1 Falling To Fire
by Icetail of WindClan - Meta-If
Summary: What if Hollyleaf was the medicine cat? What if Jayfeather became the greatest warrior in the forest? What if it was Lionblaze who killed Ashfur then not included in the prophecy? What if their names weren't 'leaf, 'feather and 'blaze? What if they had completely new names? What if Snowfur came to Hollyleaf? Find out in Part 1 of the Change in Destiny series.
1. Prologue

**Heh heh. Either I have mastered fan-fiction or I'm just insanely ****crazy! New story. No allegiances this time. Hollyleaf is the medicine cat this time and her name and her brothers names have changed and Cinderheart's as well. **

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_"Jaypaw, you could be a medicine cat!" Leafpool said._

_"No," Jaypaw yowled, "I am a warrior."_

_Jaypaw turned around and raced towards camp._

_Hollypaw was walking out of the medicine den. Jaypaw was running towards her._

_"Hollypaw! Leafpool says that my destiny is to be a medicine cat, but I want to be a warrior!" Jaypaw whispered._

_"I want to be a medicine cat," Hollypaw replied. She flicked her tail. "Come. Let us go find out how to be what we want to be."_

_Hollypaw led the way to the moonpool. At the moonpool Jaypaw looked uneasy._

_"I can enter your dreams, Hollypaw"_

_"Then do it," Hollypaw said touching her nose to the water of the moonpool. Jaypaw closed his eyes next to her._

_They woke up in a hollow with four oak trees surrounding it. In front of them was a huge rock. Pawsteps came from behind them and the apprentices spun around._

_"Welcome, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, to fourtrees."_

_The voice came from a white she cat._

_"Who are you?" Hollypaw asked in awe._

_"I am Snowfur. I was once part of your clan many moons ago, before you came to the lake. You came to speak with StarClan about your destinies. Why are you not happy with them?"_

_Jaypaw stepped forward away from Hollypaw's side._

_"We wish to switch destinies!" he declared. Hollypaw moved to stand next to her brother. She could feel heat coming out of his pelt._

_"Let us be what we want to be," Hollypaw begged._

_"You will have your wish granted. Go Jaypaw. I have a few words to share with Hollypaw alone," Snowfur said._

_Snowfur watched Jaypaw fade from sight. Then she turned to Hollypaw._

_"I was never a medicine cat, Hollypaw, but know this. Like Spottedleaf goes with Leafpool, from now on where you walk I will go with you. You will never be alone again."_

* * *

**Yay! Go Snowfur! Go Snowfur!**

**Snowfur: O.O' R&R Tnx  
**


	2. Leaf Gathering

**Leaf**** Gathering**

Five moons had passed since Hollypaw swapped destinies with Jaypaw. Jaypaw was near the end of his training his blindness not holding him back at all with a new way of finding prey and enemies. Hollypaw remembered every herb that Leafpool taught her.

Hollypaw was going to get some fresh kill for Leafpool when Ashfur came in bearing claw marks and bites.

"What happened Ashfur?" Hollypaw asked.

"Border fight with ShadowClan," Ashfur rasped. Hollypaw went to find Leafpool.

Leafpool was in her nest asleep. Hollypaw sighed and walked to the herb supplies to get what she needed.

Is he all he says he is? A voice questioned. Snowfur, Hollypaw thought happily.

Treat him with caution, Snowfur warned, her sweet scent wreathing around Hollypaw.

Hollypaw was wondering what she meant when Ashfur left the den, when suddenly Leafpool appeared behind her.

"Good work there," Leafpool said.

"I need to get some more comfrey, burdock root and marigold," Hollypaw stated, pride making her fur tingle.

"Then go get some. Don't worry about fresh kill. I still have legs you know."

Hollypaw purred as she walked out. Going to the abandoned Twoleg nest Hollypaw found some burdock and grabbed as many as she could carry.

Suddenly Jaypaw came up excited.

"My warrior ceremony is at sunhigh tomorrow!" he exclaimed.

Hollypaw purred as she dropped some of the root.

"But you still have to help me carry my herbs back," Hollypaw replied. She went to split the load in half when Snowfur whispered in her ear.

_There will be three, kin of Firestar's kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws._

Hollypaw froze in shock as the message sunk in. Picking up half of the roots she walked back with Jaypaw and walked dazed to the hollow. Jaypaw would nudge her in the right direction if she was about to run into something.

"Hollypaw?"

"Hey Hollypaw!"

Any calls of her name could not snap her out of her trance. Jaypaw guided her towards the medicine den.

"Leafpool!" he called dropping the herbs in his mouth. Leafpool came out.

"Ah good_ what is wrong with my apprentice!" she screeched. Jaypaw winced and told her what happened. Leafpool's eyes grew wide.

"Perhaps I shouldn't take her to the moonpool tonight," Leafpool fretted.

"Take her," Jaypaw said as Leafpool led Hollypaw away. "Maybe StarClan can bring her back."


	3. Brightheart's Lesson

******Meta-If: I forgot the disclaimer!**

**Snowfur: How could you  
**

**Onestar: Ha ha!  
**

**Meta-If: HEY!  
**

**Snowfur: Get on with it!  
**

**Meta-If: Alright. Me a no show in owning warriors. (TRANSLATION: I do not own warriors)  
**

* * *

**Brightheart's Lesson**

Jaypaw kept standing there, his blind eyes staring at the sky.

"Ready for our last training session as apprentices?"

Jaypaw spun around. The scent of Lionpaw told him that his brother was with him.

"Well? Ashfur and Brightheart are taking us to the training hollow for a final test," Lionpaw persisted. "Don't worry about Hollypaw. Leafpool will take care of her."

Jaypaw nodded then followed his brother.

Ashfur and Brightheart were already waiting for them at the training hollow. Cinderpaw was there as well, with Cloudtail.

"Where are Leafpool and Hollypaw?" Cloudtail asked. Before either Lionpaw or Jaypaw could answer and voice replied in a slow trace gripping force.

"We are here."

Brightheart nodded.

"Good. Now that everyone is here I will explain what this is about," she started. "Ashfur, Cloudtail and I have realised that our apprentices are good at working against each other. Leafpool, Hollypaw is good at fighting too. We as mentors have decided to see how well our apprentices can work together."

Ashfur nodded. Cloudtail continued from where Brightheart left off.

"Mentors against apprentices. Mentors shall be ShadowClan attacking the medicine supplies. Apprentices will be defending the medicine den. The medicine cats are here to add reality. Leafpool will be with us. Leafpool, do you have the herbs?"

"Yes. Come and smell them as so to identify where the 'den' is," Leafpool replied dropping the herbs at her paws.

"Choose the cat who will be your leader," Ashfur told the apprentices. Hollypaw piped up.

"Can we call them 'star?" she asked. The mentors looked at each other and nodded.

"Do not tell us who your leader is. The test ends when either the leader of the attacking group is defeated or the herbs of the defending group have been shredded," Brightheart instructed. "Are you ready? Go find a place for your den then yowl out when you have found the place."

The apprentices walked into the forest. They made sure that they were at the lake before they spoke.

"Who will be leader?" Hollypaw asked.

"Jaypaw," Cinderpaw said. Lionpaw nodded. Jaypaw's heart lifted at his friend's faith in him.

"Very well," he agreed. "Where will our den be."

Hollypaw raised her tail.

"I have an idea on that," she said. She flicked her tail up to the trees. "They never said anything about where we could place our medicine den. We could find a nice hollow and place brambles around it."

"Good idea Hollypaw," Jaypaw said. He was relieved that Hollypaw was back to normal.

"You're welcome, Jaystar," Hollypaw replied. Everyone laughed. Collecting brambles then dragging them up the tree they found a hollow almost instantly.

Spinning the brambles around the entrance, they made a Hollypaw sized hole. Then they made warrior names for themselves. Cinderwish, Lionflare and Hollydance.

"From now on, until the test is over, we will call each other by these names we have given ourselves," Jaystar proclaimed. "Cinderwish. Go find out opponents. Tell them what any clan would say to the leader of another. Tell them that we are LeafClan."

* * *

**Meta-If: I wonder if I will get complaints?**

**Snowfur: Can't hurt you  
**

**Onestar: R&R tnx  
**

**Snowfur: Hey! that's my line!  
**


	4. Jaystar's Leadership

**Jaystar's Leadership**

_Cinderwish_

Cinderwish dropped from the trees and ran back to the training hollow. Brightheart and the others were waiting at the hollow.

"Cinderpaw! Is everything okay?" Brightheart asked.

"I am Cinderwish warrior of LeafClan. Our medicine cat, Hollydance, requests the use of herbs from ShadowClan. Who is your leader?" Cinderwish said formally. The mentors looked at each other surprised. Brightheart stepped forward.

"I am Brightstar, leader of ShadowClan. Tell Hollydance that her request is an insult, we will attack at dawn."

Cinderwish looked at the sky. Then back at them.

"Your word of StarClan?" She enquired.

"You know that doing this will cut back onto the time of your warrior ceremony," Ashfur said.

"Your word?" Cinderwish repeated, ignoring Ashfur.

"We give you our word by StarClan," Brightstar said.

"Then we will see how long the battle goes for," Cinderwish replied as she retreated. She ran to the lake then up the tree where Hollydance was waiting with Lionflare.

"We should make this a camp," Cinderwish told them. "Where is Jaystar?"

"Here," Jaystar replied. "Why do we need to make a camp?"

Cinderwish told him of the events that had happened in the training hollow.

"Brightstar says they will attack at dawn. Their word by StarClan. It will postpone our warrior ceremony," she finished. Jaystar looked thoughtful.

"Very well," he accepted. "There are more hollows in this tree we will use them. This tree is our camp. Lionflare go mark a border but not past camp. Cinderwish go with him and hunt. Hollydance go find any herbs possible."

The cats went off to their various tasks.

_Hollydance_

Hollydance walked through the territory and found catnip, moss, cobwebs, borage and coltsfoot. Wrapping them in a leaf she carried it back to her den in the tree. When she finished sorting them she came out to find the small fresh kill pile, her siblings and friend sitting next to it.

"Jaystar!" she hailed. "It is half-moon tonight. I must go to the moonpool."

Jaypaw nodded. "Then go. And get Leafpool too. We might be in a test but she is still a medicine cat as well."

Hollydance nodded and left.

* * *

**Meta-If: How lucky are you! 4 chapters in one after noon!**

**Snowfur: Make the announcement already!  
**

**Meta-If: Okay check out my profile for my new poll. I'm changing my name.  
**

**Onestar: Really!?  
**

**Meta-If: Yes.  
**

**Gary the Gadget Guy: (from a distance) I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN THERE!  
**

**Meta-if: I GET BACK TO YOU G!  
**

**Snowfur: R&R tnx  
**


	5. Hollydance Forever

**Icekit of ThunderClan: Hey everybody!**

**Snowfur: She doesn't ****own anything!**

**Icekit of ThunderClan: Spoil Sport!  
**

* * *

**Hollydance Forever**

Walking over the makeshift border, Hollydance sat and waited for a patrol of Brightstar's. She didn't have to wait long for Ashfur and Cloudtail came and asked her of her presence.

"I wish to speak with Leafpool," Hollydance said calmly. Ashfur nodded and led her back to the training hollow. Cloudtail continued on his way, to finish patrolling. At the training hollow, Leafpool was talking to Brightstar. When they looked up Hollydance stepped forward.

"Hollypa-dance," Leafpool greeted, correcting herself. Hollydance tipped her head.

"It is half-moon Leafpool. The medicine cats will gather and we are both ThunderClan. I am your apprentice and we need to go to the moonpool," Hollydance said, giving up the name she had in the tree for important tradition, becoming Hollypaw again. "Come, for ThunderClan must keep tradition, like any other clan."

Leafpool's eyes glowed with unhidden pride.

"Then let us go, Hollypaw."

"Before we share with our ancestors there is one ceremony that I must perform," Leafpool announced. Beckoning to Hollypaw, Leafpool lifted her head.

"I, Leafpool, medicine cat of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn the ways of a medicine cat. She is ready for her medicine cat name."

Pausing Leafpool turned to Hollypaw.

"Do you, Hollypaw, promise to uphold the medicine cat code, to set yourself aside clan rivalries and to care for kits to elders matter not the clan even at cost of your life?"

Hollypaw's fur quivered in surprise.

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your full name as medicine cat. Hollypaw from this moment on you will be known as Hollydance. StarClan honours your kindness and your understanding and grants you your full powers as medicine cat," Leafpool concluded.

"Hollydance, Hollydance!"

Hollydance looked from her mentor, to the moonpool, to the other medicine cats and then back to her mentor. _Hollydance… forever… It's a dream come true!_

"It is now time to share with our ancestors," Leafpool proclaimed. Hollydance touched her nose to the waters of the moonpool and fell asleep.

When she opened her eyes Hollydance was in a stone den with lichen over the entrance.

"Welcome, Hollydance, to the old ThunderClan leader's den."

Hollydance spun around and saw three cats. One was Snowfur but the others were unknown to her. One was a tom with the same white pelt as Snowfur, and the other was a blue-gray she-cat though she strangely resembled Snowfur.

"Hollydance," Snowfur started. Using her tail, she pointed at the gray she-cat. "This is my sister, Bluestar."

The name sent shivers down her spine.

"You were leader of ThunderClan before Firestar," Hollydance whispered. Bluestar nodded. Snowfur then went and laid her tail over the tom.

"And this is my son, Whitestorm."

"Firestar's first deputy," Hollydance recognised. Snowfur walked up to Hollydance.

"Hollydance, had you accepted the destiny we gave you at birth, your name would have been Hollyleaf."

_A pretty name…_ Hollydance nodded. Whitestorm and Bluestar joined Snowfur in front of Hollydance.

"We have decided that you will have that name as well," Bluestar replied. Snowfur reached forward and touched her nose to Hollydance's.

"With this name I give you more kindness then you ever had," she said. Peace flooded through Hollydance; suddenly she felt that even the cats who came from other clans deserved to be treated well. Bluestar came and did the same.

"With this name I give you thoughtfulness," she whispered. Hollydance could just feel the needs of her clanmates as Bluestar lifted her nose away. Whitestorm came forward last.

"With this name I give you forgiveness," he proclaimed. Hollydance suddenly forgave Jaypaw for all the pranks he had played on her. Then the three cats seemed to speak with one voice.

"Now you have two names; Hollydance and Hollyleaf. Your names will spread as you choose. Now go back to your clanmates. Your life will find a dramatic change soon."

Hollydance woke from the dream. The other medicine cats stirred to.

"Before we go I must say something. I may be Hollydance, but StarClan gave me also the name Hollyleaf. Please, feel free to spread it around," Hollydance said. _I am now Hollydance and Hollyleaf of ThunderClan._

* * *

**Onestar: Welcome the crazieness of Snowfur and Icekit.**

**Icekit of ThunderClan: I won't be Icekit for long  
**

**Snowfur: R&R Thx  
**

**Onestar: Cyas  
**


	6. Shadow Flight

**Shadow Flight**

_Hollydance_

"Friends, warriors! Hollydance is our medicine cat and by the warrior code says we are to protect her! We are after Brightstar, leader of this ShadowClan! When she is defeated we have won! Protect the medicine supplies!"

Jaystar's yowl woke Hollydance. She walked out of her den and looked forlornly at it. Walking over to her brother she started to talk in his ear. Jaystar nodded.

"In the end you are still Jaypaw and they are still Cinderpaw and Lionpaw," Hollydance persisted.

"We could ask Firestar," Jaystar replied. "He might think that it's a good idea."

Hollydance nodded. The scent of Leafpool warned her. Hollydance ran to the den that had her herbs in it, leaving Jaystar to give orders to Cinderwish and Lionflare.

_Snowfur! How will this test be fought?_ Hollydance begged. The soft scent of Snowfur flooded into her nose.

_Worry not Hollydance! This battle will be with teeth and claws, but you will know what to do._

_Stay here..._ Hollydance turned to find Jaystar at the entrance. Suddenly Hollydance felt glad her herbs were placed on the bottom branch which was close enough to the ground for wounded to climb up, but high enough that they were still hidden in the tree. Jaystar padded over to his sister.

"Has StarClan spoken to you?" he asked. Hollydance paused. _Tell him, _Snowfur urged.

"Yes," Hollydance replied. "They have. This will be a battle of tooth and claw, but if we are smart we will win without bloodshed."

Jaystar nodded, his sightless eyes filling with sadness. Hollydance understood her brother's distress. _After this they will be apprentices again..._

A yowl from outside made both cats spin around. Cinderwish was calling for them.

"Leafpool wishes to speak with Hollydance," she reported. Hollydance walked to the cat who was her mentor. Her green eyes met Leafpool's amber ones. More cat scent filled the air and Sandstorm, Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, Brackenfur, Brambleclaw and Firestar stepped out.

"These cats will join your side of the fight," Leafpool said nodding to the six cats. Hollydance nodded and wondered silently.

"Jay__shadow_ will welcome the help," Hollydance conceded, regretting mentioning her brother at all. "But what about you? Four against ten isn't a fair fight."

Leafpool purred and turned away calling over her shoulder;

"You will find out!"

Squirrelflight walked over to Hollydance.

"They have Dustpelt, Graystripe, Stormfur, Brook, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost," she told the young medicine cat. Hollydance nodded.

"Come. We must get ready for the battle," Hollydance said leading the way to the camp in the trees.

_No real POV_

Several minutes later all the cats in the trees were ready. Hollydance was watching the proceedings

"Firestar!" Jaystar called over the orange tom. Firestar walked over.

"Jaystar, I am not leader here. Call me by my old warrior name," he said.

"Which was?" Jaystar asked. His fur pricked as the rest of the cats gathered around Jay_paw_ and _his_ leader.

"Fireheart."

Jaystar sighed.

"Very well, Fireheart, Brambleclaw and Sandstorm, you will be on first defence, Cinderwish, Sorreltail and Brackenfur, Drop attack after first defence. Squirrelflight and Lionflare defend Hollydance. Do not defeat Brightstar! Leave her to me."

Orders were made and all the cats moved to their positions. Jaystar went to the medicine den to help his mother and siblings. Now they had to wait. Hollydance could smell the mentors coming.

"They're coming!" she screeched.

_Cinderwish_

Cinderwish watched as Firestar, Brambleclaw and Sandstorm attacked head on toward the offending cats. When she spotted Cloudtail she dropped and landed on his back. He screeched.

"Claws in, Cinderpaw," Cloudtail teased.

"How else do we test the skills of the medicine cat apprentice?" Cinderwish replied.

_Hollydance_

In the medicine den Hollydance was in deep conversation with Jaystar who came to help defend the herbs. Squirrelflight walked up to them.

"Come on you two," she said. "Herbs don't protect themselves on their own you know."

"No and you're not ready," a voice snarled. Squirrelflight, Hollydance, Lionflare and Jaystar all turned around. Ashfur was standing there.

He leapt at Squirrelflight, pinning her to the floor of the den.

"I'm going to make you suffer," he growled into her ear. "I will kill your kits here and now, and you are going to watch. I will make you feel the pain I felt when you chose Brambleclaw over me."

Squirrelflight looked from Ashfur to Lionflare, to Jaystar, and then finally on Hollydance. Hollydance's heart melted as Squirrelflight mouthed _I'm sorry_ to her.

"You can kill them, it won't hurt me," Squirrelflight said to Ashfur. Hollydance's eyes widened. _No… don't… please don't._ "They are not my kits."

Lionflare leaped forward, an insane blood rage driving him forward. Ashfur ran away, out of the den before Lionflare could reach him. Lionflare growled.

"It's not true Squirrelflight," Jaystar begged, becoming Jaypaw in the moment of fear. Squirrelflight looked at Hollydance.

"It is true you are not my kits," she said sadly. Lionflare ran out of the den.

"Lionpaw!" Hollydance called. Jaystar followed his brother. Hollydance looked at the cat who she had believed to be her mother.

"If you're not our mother, then who is?" she asked.

_Jaystar_

_No! Squirrelflight is not our mother! That means Brambleclaw isn't our father either!_ Jaystar ran after Lionflare. After a few paces he realized that Hollydance hadn't followed. He didn't have time to turn back when something dropped on him. The scent of his mentor told him that it was Brightstar. The branch was thick enough that he could throw her off his back and jump on her to pin her down.

"Yield?" Jaystar whispered into her ear letting his claws sink into her shoulders. Brightstar smiled.

"Why would I do that?" she asked. Jaystar's claws sank further into Brightstar's shoulders.

"Alright! Let go! You and your friends have a warrior ceremony to attend," Brightstar cried. Now all names that had been changed for the sake of the test were as they were before.

Jaypaw let go of Brightheart. Brightheart licked his head.

"Come, let's get back to camp."

* * *

**Onestar: Fire!**

**Snowfur: ^^' scram Onestar  
**

**Icepaw of ThunderClan: Get off WoW Onestar!  
**

**Onestar: Half-clan kittypet! =P  
**

***silence*  
**

**Snowfur: Onestar! Take that back! Just because Icepaw's parents are from different clans doesn't give you permision to be mean!  
**

**Icepaw of ThunderClan: um... R&R?  
**

**Snowfur: PLEASE!  
**


End file.
